kick buttowski:noche de amor
by masternica
Summary: este es mi segundo fic y trata sobre como deberian enamorarse kick y kendall


Kick buttowski: noche de amor.

_Nota: bueno. Aquí está como lo prometí en fanfic de kick buttowski. Como dije este fanfic tendrá contenido lemon pero solo lo hago por capricho. En cuanto a porque sobre kick bueno es que solía ser fan de esta serie hasta que dejaron de hacer episodios bueno sin más pre ángulo aquí va el fic._

Era el primer día del año escolar en mellowbrock. Y cierto aspirante a doble de acción que ahora era muchos más grande y respetado. Estos últimos años le había venido bien. Se volvió el chico mas popular de la ciudad, había mejorado en sus acrobacias y derrotado a su hermano gracias a que se inscribió en la escuela de artes marciales que no acepto a brad y ahora era un experto en san da (estilo de lucha que practico). Y justo ahora iba en su nueva moto a la escuela donde lo esperaba ghuter.

Ghunter: vaya kick, llegaste en un tiempo record.

Kick: ya sabes como soy amigo. Me encanta romper records.

Ambos se dan un saludo de amigos entonces llegan jackie quien dejo de obsesionarse con kick para ser solo su amigo y novia de ghunter.

Jackie: hola querido, hola kick.

Ghunter: hola hermosa.

Kick: que tal jackie.

Jackie: estoy feliz. Sin tristeza y enojo como siempre.

Kick: bien, vamos a clase.

En el camino al salón kick recibe miradas coquetas de todas las chicas incluyendo de una peliroja hermosa Lexi la líder de las animadoras. Bella pero muy superficial y mala tanto que kick termino con ella al descubrir que salía con otro chico. En ese preciso momento kick tropieza con nada menos que su rival kendall perkins.

Kick: lo siento yo, oh hola kendall.

Kendall: clarece. Con su permiso.

Kick y kendall no se hablaban mucho desde la ultima vez que se enfrentaron pero en el fondo ellos se atraían kendall se había vuelto la chica mas hermosa de la secundaria tenia un rostro bello. Una hermosa cabellera rubia y unos pechos y trasero iguales a los de kasumi personaje del juego dead or alive. Juego favorito de kick en secreto. Aun asi era la mas impopular todo gracias a la influencia que lexi tenía sobretodos. No tenía amigos más que los llamados nerds.

Kick: kendall si tan solo no me odiaras tanto.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y llego la hora de salida kick fue por su moto para encontrarse con ghunter en su casa pero algo llamo su atención era kendall que estaba siendo agredida por nada menos que gordon gible y sus secuaces.

Kendall: déjame en paz gordon.

Gordon: olvídalo. Debo darte una lección sobre acercarte a kick. Esas son mis órdenes.

Kick: le pegas a una chica. Que marica.

Gordon: no te metas. Buttowski.

Kick: y quien me lo impedirá?

Gordon le ordena a sus secuaces atacar a kick pero este les da a ambos una patada en el estómago que los deja en el suelo. Entonces gordon aprovecha para huir gritando.

Los gemelos: nos abandona, de nuevo.

Kick: porque hicieron esto?

Los gemelos: fue esa chica lexi.

Kick:largo.

Los gemelos salen huyendo.

Kendall: gracias clarece. Nos vemos luego.

El resto del dia paso normal kick hizo acrobacias en la colina del muerto. Impresionando a sus amigos presentes.

Ghunter: won, kick lograste una nueva velocidad.

Kick: gracias amigo.(dijo un poca decaído)

Jackie:te sientes bien.

Kick: No, no estoy bien.

Jackie: que sucede?

Kick: jackie tengo todo lo que un chico podría pedir. Fama, popularidad y un futuro como estrella de acción. Solo siento que me hace falta alguien especial en mi vida. Se que suena extraño viniendo de mi pero es cierto toda mi vida vi esas cosas como algo tonto pero ahora tengo necesidad de eso. El hecho que mi juego favorito sea uno de chicas hermosas y provocativas lo dice todo.

Ghunter: increíble kick. Estas mostrando una enorme madurez al expresarte.

Jackie: creo que podríamos ayudarte. Solo espéranos en tu casa esta noche.

Ghunter y jackie se disponían a encontrar al amor de kick y ambos tenían una idea de quien podría ser asi que fueron al centro comercial en el puesto de paletas de hamburguesa donde kendall trabajaba para ganar dinero extra.

Kendall: jackie. Que haces aquí?

Jackie: venimos a decirte que cuando acabes tu turno vayas a la casa de kick tiene algo que decirte.

Kendall asiente con la cabeza. Mientras kick estaba en su cuarto jugando dead or alive: xtreme voleibol cuando de pronto empezó a imaginarse a kendall usando uno de esos bikinis se veía tan sexy esos grandes y hermosos pechos perfectos parecían haber sido esculpidos por un artista prodigioso kick se la imaginaba frente a él y está apunto de besarla cundo tocan la puerta.

Kick: quién es?

Ghunter: soy yo.

Kick: pasa.

Ghunter: kick. Debemos hablar.

Kick: sobre que?

Ghunter: recuerdas. Porque kendall te odia?

Kick: si, fue porque le dije que nunca creería en el amor. Eso fue estúpido. Si la tuviera en frente de mi ahora la diría que si creo y con placer seria su amor. Porque lo preguntas?

Ghunter: porque ella necesitaba oírlo de ti.

En la puerta del cuarto de kick estaba kendall quien estaba feliz y con lágrimas de alegría.

Kendall: oh kick, te amo. No se porque no te lo dije antes. Te amo, te amo!

Kick: Yo también te amo hermosa. Y nunca te dejare sola.

El dia siguente fue uno lleno de alegrías kick hizo que Kendall fuera la mas popular volviendo loca a lexi. Kendall derroto esta vez a los secuaces de gordon con una técnica que kick le enseño. Pero lo mejor estaba por venir cuando kick fue a visitar a Kendall en la noche a su casa. Donde fue bien recibido por los padres de esta. Subio a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta vio algo que lo dejo sin habla Kendall estaba allí vistiendo nada mas un minibikini rojo que dejaba ver todo sus pechos excepto sus tetillas y su bello trasero que parecía esculpido por un artista prodigioso.

Kendall: hola guapo. Porque no vienes aquí y me haces sentir especial.

Kick estaba tan exitado que no lo pensó dos veces y entro cerro la puerta y se quito la ropa y se dio un beso francés con Kendall mientras le apretaba suavemente los pechos y rosaba su pene contra la vagina de Kendall. Kick entonces le despoja del minibikini a Kendall sin romper el beso ambos se tendieron en la cama entonces kick tomo su pene que tenia el largo y grosor de un libro de 720 paginas entonces sin mas que decir kick introduce su miembro en la intimidad de kendall haciendo que esta gima de placer mientras ella mas gemia kick mas penetraba repetidamente mientras este chupaba sus pechos y los lengüeteaba entonces kick saca su pene y eyacula en los pechos y cara de kendall esta estaba tan caliente que dijo.

Kendall: eso fue increible! Hazme mas por favor!

Y asi siguieron hasta que ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

Fin.


End file.
